The Ancient Duelist
by leo0821
Summary: Yusei is haveing a hard time trying to find away to summon monsters withought using a sincrow, but failing miserbaly. Until he is told about a turbo duleist that dosn't use them, but can Yusei find him and if so will he be able to convince him to help him? maybe YuseiXAkiza or YuseiXOC don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Yugioh 5d's (I do not own YUGIOH 5D's, it belongs to its rightful people.)

THE ANCIENT DUELIST

CHAPTER 1

Yusie stood looking out over the city watching the sun rise, he had had that dream again. He was dueling a stranger when suddenly the infinity emperor showed up and captured his Stardust dragon again and this time he was unable to free it. Yusie had been trying to find a way to beat the Infinite Emperor without the use of a sincrow summons but he couldn't find the answer.

Giving up on just staring out at nothing, Yusie mounted his bike and roared home so Jack and Crow wouldn't worry about him. And besides he had anew engine to keep working on so he and his team were ready for the world racing grand prix.

Yusie finished tightening the last part on his runners engine, he was cleaning the grease and other mechanical residues off his wrench and hands when Leo and Luna burst in followed by Akiza, Jack, and Crow.

"Yusie! You should see this awesome new combo I just worked out!" Leo said excitedly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sorry Leo I'm a little busy right now, maybe later." Yusie felt bad at the disappointment that crossed over the kids face. The truth was ever since the dreams started he couldn't concentrate on a duel for more than five seconds and that scared him.

" Don't worry about it, you have to be pretty swamped with the grand prix coming up and everything." Leo crossed his arms behind his head and brushed off his disappointment with ease, if only Yusie could brush off his problems that easily.

"So, Yusie have you figured out a way to duel without using sincro summons?" Crow asked the very thing that Yusie didn't want to talk about, it seemed like that was one of Crows personal special ability's. Yusie looked at Crow and shook his head.

"Wait, what your trying to find a way to summon without sincros?" Leo asked.

"Ya, this new enemy seems to be able to make sincros useless, so Yusies been trying to find a new way. Only problem is that I've never heard of a turbo duelist summoning powerful monsters without using sincros." Jack said absently.

Leo jumped up and down excitedly, "You may not have, but I have!"

All heads turned to Leo waiting for him to continue, "So what are you waiting for, tell us about this duelist." Jack prompted.

"Well, I don't know much about this duelist but I know someone who does, Yusie can I borrow your computer?"

"Ah, sure." Leo turned quickly to Yusies computer set up and when to the intercom button and typed in an address. The computer started dialing "Come on, come on, pick up, pick up, Yes!"

"This is Dexter, who can I help? Oh, hey Leo, where are you calling from?" Dexter, Leo's computer nerd friend showed up in the screen.

"Hey Dexter I'm at Yusies," Leo leaned back so the camera caught the picture of the rest of the room and the people now crowding around the computer. "So Dexter Yusie needs your vast information on duelists. We need to find the Ancient Duelist."

"The Ancient Duelist, why do you need to find him?"

"Because he's the only known turbo duelist that can duel without using sincro summons, and that's what Yusie needs to learn to do. So will you help?"

"Well of course I'll help, though I won't be able to be of much help. The ancient duelist is completely a mystery even more so than the Black Rose, I had more information on her than I do on The Ancient Duelist. He's a duelist that has some high up connections, like really high, he rarely duels and when he does its almost always with his to team mates. The three of them almost always team duel and they've never lost, they seriously have the skills for the pros but they keep to the lower division. His two team mates always go by the names Wheeler and Seto. I've never been able to track the Ancient Duelist down but I have been able to track down his team mates. Seto, is Seto Kiaba the second of Kiaba Corp. and Wheeler is Miya Wheeler, she's nothing really special but she is a great duelist. Unfortannly that's all I could dig up of importance, and there's no chatter online about them showing up at any of the upcoming duels, so I suggest if you're looking for the Ancient Duelist I'd start by getting in contact with his friends." Dexter sat back looking pleased with all the information he had piled on this duelist.

"Thanks Dexter." Leo said before signing off. "So Yusie what's the plan?"

"Wait, hold on. How sure are we that the information this kids dug up is creditable." Akiza asked skeptically.

"Hey! Don't dis my pals information. Dexter isn't much of a duelist but he's an amazing computer nerd, when he was looking for info on the identity of the Black Rose he had three suspects and you were one of them!" Leo countered Akiza.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

"Well then, it looks like I'm heading to Kiaba corp." Yusie said as he placed his helmet on his head and revved up his runners engine.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S, IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL PEPOLE.)

Yusie rang the bell on the fancy door of the huge house, the house or more like a palace was of a white Victorian style, it was simple but had an intimidating presence. A butler answered the door and gave a slight but polite bow before gesturing Yusie inside the house. A man with bushy long black hair stood by the stairs talking to another person, once he sent him off he turned his full attention to Yusie.

"Well if it isn't the savior of Domino City, I'm Mokuba Kiaba, my butler said it was something important that you needed." Mokuba conversed politely.

"Well, you see sir, its actually your son I really need to talk to, but it is important." Yusie replied calmly, and hopping he wouldn't be sent away as Mokuba just stared at him for a moment. There was a subtle change in his eyes and gone was the powerful president of Kiaba Corp. and in its place was a man with very little need of explanations.

"You defiantly remind me of an old friend, very well, my son is upstairs he has another friend up there but I don't think he will mind the interruption too much, our butler will show you the way." Without even so much as a good bye Mokuba walked away. Slightly confused at the strange conversation Yusie followed the butler that had yet to say a single word.

They stopped on the second floor and the butler knocked twice on a white door and waited for a response, when a muffled "come in' responded he opened the door and silently gestured Yusie inside again. Just as Mokuba said there was two people inside, one a boy with brown hair and deep blue eyes, an almost exact copy of the founder of Kiaba Corp. Seto Kiaba, he was sitting forward and staring hard at the duel cards he had in his hands. The second was a girl, she was sitting in a chair with her long legs thrown carelessly over the arm rest holding five duel cards, she had long caramel blond hair and deep lavender eyes.

"Well, if it isn't the savior of Domino City, what could someone of your status want here?" Seto asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice, not taking his eyes away from the game in front of him.

"I've come to ask you to pass a message on for me." Yusie didn't think these two were much for jokes.

"A message, and what would that be and to who could you possibly be wanting us to pass it onto?" The girl asked with a mocking tone, Yusie was guessing this was Miya Wheeler, she did glance at him but only briefly before playing some sort of combo.

"Miya stop that, we mustn't forget our manners, but as for introductions it seems you already know who we are, and we already know who you are. So what is this message you want us to pass on?"

"I want to talk to the Ancient Duelist." Yusie made a fist, these two were starting to get on his nerves.

They looked at him, there was a surprised look on both their faces before Miya spoke up with a small laugh, "The Ancient Duelist, you must be joking he's nothing more than a myth, just a myth."

"That's right." Seto quietly nodded his head in agreement, returning to the game.

"Ya, right. You can stop with the act now, I have proof that you two are the Ancient Duelists other teammates that go under the names Wheeler, and Seto so just skip the act." Yusie was really not in the mood for games.

Seto and Miya both looked at Yusie with cold hard stares, "Listen hun, the Ancient Duelist doesn't do anything he doesn't want to do. And if you think he'll come out of the shadows just to listen to whatever you've wanted to talk to him about, you're crazy." Miya said with no sympathy,

"You don't understand, I need his help, I need him to teach me how to summon monsters without using sincro summons. It's important." The two were quiet for a moment both studying him carefully before looking at each other, they seemingly came to some sort of agreement.

"Listen as Miya said the Ancient Duelist doesn't come just because someone asked him to. I can see it in your eyes that this is indeed something important, I'll pass on your message but it'll be up to him if he wants to help you. Meet us at the sixth gate Duel lane at eight tonight and bring those two friends of yours if that makes you feel better, actually, we insist that you bring your two friends. I won't make a guarantee that he'll come, but he might." Seto said seriously.

"Thank you."

Seto smirked, "Don't thank me, if he decides to come then you don't know what you've truly gotten yourself into." And with that he placed one more card onto the table and said "You lose."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 (I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S, IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL PRPOLE.)

As soon as Yusie got back to his place both Jack and Crow had demanded what had happened and then demanded that they come with him. Yusie didn't bother trying to argue, Seto and Miya had said they could come, but it did bother him that they insisted that they come. At twenty minutes to eight, all three of them were barreling down the highway to gate six.

On the highway above a figure sat on his black and gold duel runner and watched as the three duelists turned off of the highway and waited on raceway six. The duelist turned his head as headlights caught his eye and two more duelists arrived.

"So you really did come, your either really brave and determined or very very stupid." Miya said as she stopped her duel runner in front of Crow. Her runner was mostly white but had dark green streaks that were patterned like feathers, entangled with dark purple and lavender streaks, her helmet was similar. Seto's was much simpler like Jacks, it was a silver white with sappier blue spots that were dragged back into three twirled strikes, his helmet was white with a sapphire blue visor.

"I told you before, I haft to do this it's important." Yusie said.

"You do remember that it's up to the Ancient Duelist if he wants to come or not." Seto said quietly.

"Well mate, you can just tell your friend that if he doesn't come today then we won't stop until he dose meet us!" Jack threatened. "And you can tell him- what is that?" Just as Jack said that a third black and gold runner with matching helmet sped past all of them, turned and skidded to a stop. It was the Ancient Duelist, he wore a tight black tank top and navy blue pants with a dark studded double looped belt with a card holder on the second loop. There was a studded black collar around his neck and a matching studded bracelet on his left wrist, but the thing that caught the eye the most was the gold arm band that was fashioned into an eye shape, the duelist idled for about two seconds before peeling out again.

"Looks like you were lucky, he decided to come after all." Seto said as he and Miya peeled out after the Ancient Duelist.

"Well what are we waiting for come on!" Crow said as he followed after them with Yusie and Jack close behind.

Yusie sped up until he was neck and neck with the Ancient Duelist, he glanced at him, smirked, activated the speed world two spell, before speeding off again.

"Oh, sorry hun, we forgot to mention if he decided to come meet with you, you and your friends would first haft to participate in a three way duel. It's a test, and all three of you haft to pass to get what you seek." Miya said with a sickly sweet innocents that quickly turned cruel.

"You're on!" Crow said pumped, and ready for the duel. "I'll start." He drew his card, "I call forth Shura the Blue Flame in attack mood, and since he's out I can also summoned Gale the Whirlwind from my hand in defense mood, then I place one face down and end my turn.

"All righty then, it's my move," Jack drew " I summon little piece golome in defense mode and one card face down and end my turn."

"Alright, my move," Yusie drew, but unlucky for him he didn't start with the best hand, not a single monster card. "I play three face downs and end my turn."

"Not a single monster card, hun, you'll haft to do better than that if you want to defeat us. I draw, and I summon Cyber Harpy in attack mode, and because of her special ability she can attack the same turn she was summoned, now my lady attack little piece golome!"

"Not so fast, I activate scrap iron scare crow, witch forces your monster to attack it instead of Little piece golem." Yugi said as he watched cyber harpy attack the trap card. "The best thing about this card is that it's a permanent trap and can be laid face down after its used." _'Odd, if she was able to attack right after she summoned the creature, why didn't she come after me. I didn't have any monsters on my field and if I didn't have scrap iron scarecrow she could of taken a big chunk of my life points.' _

"It's my turn and I summon, battle ox in attack mode and thanks to the speed spell quick attack I can attack as soon as a monsters summoned, of course it cost me my only speed counter. Go my mighty Ox, attack Shura the Blue flame!" Seto yelled. " And since you used scrap iron scarecrow already its useless to defend your friend, Yusie."

"Maybe he can't but I can, I activate the spell negate attack." Jack activated his only facedown. Seto ground his teeth he wasn't happy his attack had been stoped.

It was the Ancient Duelists turn, he drew, "I place two face downs, and end my turn."

"Then it's back to me, I draw, I place one card face down and then I'll have Gale the whirlwind activate his special ability, by cutting your Cyber Harpy's lady's attack and defend points in half, then I think I'll attack with Shura the blue flame. Go Attack!"

"My harpy! No!"

"I activate reflect attack." The Ancient duelist used one of his face downs, saving Miya's Harpy, and dealing half of Shuras attack point as direct damage.

"I activate target replaced, by activating this trap I can redirect you attack towards me." Jack said making a costly move to save his friend. This however got the Ancient Duelists attention, he liked how they were working together to save each other's life points. "And now it's my move," Jack smiled at the card he just drew, he glanced towered Crow who nodded in returned. "I place one card face down and summon Sinister Sprocket, now I tune my Sinister Sprocket with Shura the blue flam and little piece golem, to summon out Red Dragon Arch fiend."

"Nice move Jack!" Yusie cheered, "My move, I summon out speed worried and since his attack point double on the turn his summoned I think I'll attack your Battle Ox, Go my warrior." The battle ox vanished along with some of Seto's life points.

"It's my move then, I switch my Cyber Harpy to defense mood and place one card face down. That ends my turn."

"I pass I have nothing in my hand to play." Seto said annoyed.

"I draw, and place one more card face down." Ancient duelist selected the one card.

"That's it that wasn't very amazing, are you sure were dueling against the Ancient Duelist and his team? Oh well, I draw and now, I attack Seto's life points directly with red dragon archfiend."

"Not so fast bub, I play a trap by sacrificing my Harpy Lady I may take two thousand points of damage but then your attack is deflected right back at your life points, and did I forget to mention that my trap doubles your monsters reflected attack power and since Red Dragon arch fiend is made up of two duelist monsters you both get hit with the damage taking your life points down to zero. Whoops sorry." Miya said with mock sympathy.

"Ha, not so fast, we may not be able to stop your attack but we can take you with us, by depleting both mine and Crows speed counters I can play the speed spell, Last Stand. See this card is useful for team duels cause if me and another teammate are about to both lose all are life points we can take that many opponents with us. So say good bye to your life points!"

"What! No, that's not fair!" Miya wined as both her and Seto's life points hit zero along with Jacks and Crows.

"It's up to you mate." Jack spoke to Yusie as his runner began to slow, Yusie nodded and prepared to fight the Ancient Duelist alone, and even though he hadn't played any monsters Yusie got the feeling he wasn't one to be messed with.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4(I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH 5D'S, IT BELONGS TO ITS RIGHTFUL PEPOLE.)

Yusie looked back just to make sure his friends were all right before speeding up to race beside the Ancient Duelist. "It's my move and I summon the nitro sincron but he won't be here long, for I tune him to my Speed warrior to summon Nitro warrior."

"That's it Yusie! Ah man, I almost feel sorry for that guy he's about to be pumbled without even playing a single monster card." Crow spoke to Jack.

"Ha, ya right. It's your friend Yusie that you should feel sorry for, cause this duel is about to end." Seto steadied his runner beside Crow's and Jack's.

"What are you talking about he doesn't have anything protecting his life points."

"That's what you think but you forgot he doesn't exactly summon monsters by the normal means, and your friend is toast. You see the Ancient Duelist is better than both of me and Miya put together and we haven't once been able to beat her."

"What do you mean, wait- Her! The Ancient duelist is a her?!" Crow shouted out with shock. "But I thought he-she was a guy."

"Hun, you're not firing on all cylinders are you. She doesn't exactly want to be out in the public to much, why do you think we never went pro or ever gave out her name, that's the way she wanted it. She didn't want to be judged by who her family is, just like me and Seto didn't want are family connections becoming a part of our dueling legend."

"What does your family connections haft to do with your dueling, well I could see how Seto's could but yours or hers I don't get." Jack joined the conversation.

"Well haft to wait after the dual if you want to know any more, if we give out our identies then hers would be out too, and we won't do something like that to her, she's been threw a lot already." Seto interrupted, and all four focused back onto the duel in front of them.

"It's my turn Yusie Fudo, and it will be my last. First I play my speed spell, counter boost. By sacrificing half my life points I can increase my speed counter by the amount that I already have giving me a total of eight. I summon the four coribo brothers, then I give up four speed counters to activate the Speed Caster Ritual card, this ritual requires a sacrifice of two monsters to work. So I sacrifice two coribo brothers to summon the Dark Magician." Even riding as fast as she was she could feel the amazed and shocked expressions on her back. "I'm not done yet, I give up my remaining four speed counters to play the speed spell master/student. When I have Dark Magician on my field and this card is activated I can summon his student Dark Magician Girl, next I activate an equipment card called combined magical powers, by sacrificing the last of the corebo brothers I can combine the powers of my dark magicians into one mighty force. It's over, Now my magicians attack with dark magic attack and wipe out Yusies monster and his life points." Yusie's monster withstood the power for a split second before being destroyed along with all of his life points.

Coughing Yusie skidded to a stop, breathing heavily he watched as the Ancient Duelist also slowed to a stop and watched as Yusies and her friends joined them.

"Sorry guys, I lost." Yusie said disappointed as he removed his helmet.

"That's alright mate, we'll find another way to work around the sincro summons." Jack tried in a very unlike him way to comfort Yusie.

Miya and Seto looked at the Ancient Duelist as she spoke, "Why, I thought you wanted my help?"

Her question made Yusie and his mates look up, "But your friends said the duel was a test, and we lost."

"Yes, it was a test but I never said that you had to win to pass. Truthfully if you had beaten me then your name should go down in the history books, but I've heard it's already on its way there."

"Well, ya you beat us but isn't that a little cocky to say that." Crow pointed out.

She laughed "Normally that would be true, and you and your friend Jack are very skilled duelists, it's been awhile since I saw both Miya and Seto loose."

"Hey it was only because of that stupid trap otherwise we would of beat them."

"Maybe, but with a little work maybe not, it's been awhile since I've seen good duelists that trust in the heart of the cards."

"Wait just back up, in the heart of the cards? That sounds familiar. Anyway who are you guys?"

Silence, "well I guess introductions are in order."

"Wait, you're actually going to teach this guy?" Seto asked surprised.

"Yes, I've known someone would be tracking me down soon. Destiny has been telling me this for a while now, and when you guys came to tell me what happened today, I knew it was him that I'd been waiting for though I didn't know what he needed from me."

"Bu-"

"Alright then, I'll go first." Miya interrupted Seto's protest, she removed her helmet and turned her serious lavender eyes on Yusie and his friends. "My name is Miya Valentine Wheeler, only child of Mie Valentine and Joey Wheeler, I'm the wielder of the cards Cyber Harpy and The Red Eyes Black Dragon." She held up the two cards as proof winking humorously at there faces.

The three gasped, "I-it's not possible." Jack stumbled out.

"Oh its possible, guess I'm next. I'm Seto Kiaba the second, son to Mokuba Kiaba and nephew to Seto Kiaba the founder of Kiaba Corp, and holder of the three Blue Eyes White Dragon." He followed Miya's lead holding up the cards.

"No, way. It couldn't be that you are-" Yusie couldn't finish, the thought was just unbelievable.

"Correct." She pulled off her helmet reliving her tricolored hair, with its blond bangs and red tipped ends and eyes. "I am Mana Atem Mouto, descendant of the original King of Games, Great Pharaoh Atem and daughter of The King of Games Yugi Mouto. I hold the Dark Magician cards and the three great Egyptian god cards."


End file.
